somerset_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Planet Coaster
Planet Coaster is a construction and management simulation video game developed and published by Frontier Developments for Microsoft Windows. It was released worldwide on 17 November 2016. Frontier had previously worked in the amusement park construction and management genre with Rollercoaster Tycoon 3 (to which Planet Coaster is a spiritual successor), Thrillville, Thrillville: Off the Rails, and Zoo Tycoon. Description Celebrate a year of Planet Coaster with the free 1.4 Anniversary Update! The update brings the scenario editor, five new rides, new scenery items, management and UI improvements and much more! Planet Coaster® - the future of coaster park simulation games has arrived! Surprise, delight and thrill incredible crowds as you build your coaster park empire - let your imagination run wild, and share your success with the world. Piece-by-Piece Construction: Planet Coaster makes a designer out of everyone. Lay paths, build scenery, customize rides and make everything in your park unique with piece-by-piece construction and over a thousand unique building components. Landscape Sculpting: Play with nature and reshape the land beneath your feet. Sculpt the landscape to raise mountains, form lakes, dig caverns and even build islands in the sky, then weave coasters through your park above ground and below. Total Authenticity: Recreate your favorite rides or leave the real world at the door. However you love to play, the most realistic rides and most realistic reactions from your guests make Planet Coaster the most authentic simulation ever. Simulation Evolved: The deepest park simulation in gaming history rewards your skills and makes management fun. Control every aspect of your guests’ experience and watch as Planet Coaster’s world reacts to your choices in an instant. A Living World: Every park guest is an expressive individual who thinks, feels and explores your park with their own interests and desires. Together Planet Coaster’s guests will tell you at a glance just how well your park is run. Park Management: You’re the boss with accessible controls that make management fun. Test your skills in a campaign of creative scenarios, or just build for fun and tweak your parks to surprise, delight and thrill your guests. Communal Creation: Planet Coaster links coaster fanatics and creators around the world with the Steam Workshop community hub. Trade scenery, rollercoasters and even entire parks with other players, and add the world’s wildest creations to your own park. Be Inspired: Discover new content from the world’s best coaster park creators every day. Browse and download content from your favorite creators, or choose from the latest designs selected by the Planet Coaster dev team. Share Your Creativity: Whether it’s a magnificent ice cream shop or the world’s most thrilling coaster, build it, name it and share it with the planet. Join a community of creators and see your designs appear in parks around the world. }} | playlist = Playlist | link = | date = 9 October | year = 2018 | source = https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLsNXUdJO5jXziT2JJtbg46UreHUP2eGdd Somerset Gaming }} Video Links *Planet Coaster - Episode 1 (Released: 10 July 2018) *Planet Coaster - Episode 2 (Released: 4 September 2018) *Planet Coaster - Episode 3 (Released: 4 September 2018) Video Thumbnail Planet Coaster Episode 1.jpg|Episode 1 Planet Coaster Episode 2.jpg|Episode 2 Planet Coaster Episode 3.jpg|Episode 3 System Requirements Minimum= {| class="wikitable plainrowheaders" style="text-align:center" |- *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system :*OS: Windows 7 (SP1+)/8.1/10 64bit :*Processor: Intel i5-2300/AMD FX-4300 :*Memory: 8 GB RAM :*Graphics: nVidia GTX 560 (2GB)/AMD Radeon 7850 (2GB) :*DirectX: Version 11 :*Storage: 8 GB available space |-| Recommended= *Requires a 64-bit processor and operating system :*OS: Windows 7 (SP1+)/8.1/10 64bit :*Processor: Intel i7-4770/AMD FX-8350 :*Memory: 12 GB RAM :*Graphics: nVidia GTX 980 (4GB)/AMD R9 380 (4GB) :*DirectX: Version 11 :*Storage: 8 GB available space In-Game Screenshots by Somerset Gaming External links * Planet Coaster Playlist * Steam Category:Games